


The Pharaoh's Concubine

by Ladymurasaki300



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Bottom Ryou, Fingering, M/M, Palace Smut, Seth is Pharoh, Slave Ryou, Top Seth, pentration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymurasaki300/pseuds/Ladymurasaki300
Summary: Ryou has been the Pharaoh's paramour, however he must perform his duty to his country and take a wife. Ryou is afraid that he will be cast aside. He is in love with the Pharaoh as is Seth. Will duty and rank drive them apart?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto, Yugioh universe
Kudos: 6





	The Pharaoh's Concubine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tears of An Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/699466) by Rosalind Hawkins. 



> Trigger Warnings!!! Check the Tags  
> This is a extension of Rosalind Hawkins "Tears of an Angel". I always wanted to know the continuation of it and became inspired to write it from my own perspective. I don't own the Yugioh Franchise.

CHAPTER ONE

It was three months ago today that Seth told Ryou that he would never allowed anything or anyone to come between them. However, he rarely see him nowadays. His visits have become fewer to Ryou’s chambers nor has he been called upon at the behest of his Pharaoh’s wishes. Deep down Ryou knew that this would eventually happened. He knew in time Seth would eventually become very busy fulfilling his duty to court, country and his new bride to be, and soon potential heirs he would sire, leaving no time for him. 

‘What is to become of me?’ Ryou thought; ‘Will I be cast off to someone else or be sent to the pleasure house for brutes to use as a piece of meat without feelings, just an object to penetrate until their desires content?’ Plagued by these horrific realities, Ryou weeps his heart out every night when he thinks of a future without Seth and one condemn to the shackles of slavery. Ever since Ryou was taken from his village, he was brought directly to the palace to be Seth and his alone. Now, he spends most of his nights wondering immensely of his fate as he reminisced the now fleeting time spent with the mighty Paraoh when he was his personal paramour. 

Ryou thinks of the first time in his life he was truly happy and felt loved was when fate bestowed upon his wretched existence the sacred warmth of the most kind and powerful man of the lands. But now, he must condition himself that this was never meant to last forever. He should be thankful to be the lucky few to have experienced and enjoyed a taste freedom; to love, to express one’s feelings. But now, as all good things, it is slowly coming to an end. He must be brave for himself and for Seth despite its breaking his heart into a thousand shards.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
As the evening slowly creeps to darkest night, the sound of the last trumpet of rest is sounded in the great halls, Ryou hear the door of his chambers open. He quickly scents the night’s air of familiarity wafting from the sweet smells of jasmine oils, and myrrh that envelopes this space. His heart can be heard in his ears as he knows that his lover is near. He wonders if this is real or has his mind became so engulfed with the Pharaoh that he projects his feelings to mirages at every corner. But it was not, the great God of Egypt has entered his chambers. The Pharaoh in his regal form lays before him. He now appears to have a more sun kissed tan than Ryou last seen him. His cerulean eyes glows in the soft torches alit. His body sturdy, hard with dominant complex which Ryou cannot phantom. He almost retreat further into the darkness cowering with intimidation of the dominant grandiose emanating from Seth persona before him. 

The moon is high in the night’s sky, the desert silent for it is very late. Ryou could lose himself in Seth scent. It is a calming, relaxing fragrance. He foolishly made a feeble attempt to dry his tears stained face hoping to conceal the hours of weeping. But he could not do anything about the puffiness of its aftermath. 

“Ryou!, the Pharaoh says huskily. Ryou steps further into the darken space out of the light’s reach so that his face will be hidden. Seth rushes to him and takes him in his arms. “I miss you”, he whispers in Ryou’s ear.  
Ryou’s nose nuzzled to his juncture which was a calming musk which gave reminder of how much he missed him. He inhaled Seth scent deeply as Seth claims lips like they were parted by war and have now reconciled. Ryou miss him so much. Seth sweet kiss deepens, soon his tongue gently traces the seams of the softness of Ryou’s lower lips, biting gently begging for entrance to explore his mouth fully. Seth was a powerful god amongst men. His kisses were dominant yet gentle as his personality. Ryou could feel his hot tongue firmly traces the corners of his mouth, as their tongue fighting for dominance but Seth presses deeper, winning this conquest of intimacy. As they broke for air, Seth pulls Ryou into the light of the lamps that engulfs the room with its soft lighting. He now behold Royu’s secrecy as he touches his tear-stained, puffy cheek. 

“You were crying”, he looked very concerned, drawing his thumb to Ryou’s cheek.  
“Forgive me for receiving you this way. I must look dreadful”. Ryou turned his face away from him to conceal his shame before a powerful god. Seth then snaked his arms around his torso, bringing Ryou close to his chest. Ryou was enrapt by such comfort and security being in Seth’s hard, strong, sun-kissed arms which he missed for months. He could melt in those arms as Seth kissed his cheeks, turning Royu to face him. He lifted his chin staring in his dark chocolate orbs of innocence. 

“Ryou”, Seth caress his cheek. “You will never be anything but beautiful in my eyes. You are my angel and all that is pure. I am sorry for leaving you for so long”. Seth then took his lips once more to his and kiss him just the same this time with more dominance as he sucks the very breath from Ryou’s lungs proving how much the boy meant to him. 

At that moment Ryou could feel Seth tenting through his tunic as his erection presses against his thigh. Their bodies closed the space between them. His kisses trails down Ryou lips unto his neck where he licks the elongated, flesh sculpture. Seth continued peppering the boy’s neck with kisses then bites it passionately causing Ryou to moan with intoxication at the marvels of the Pharaoh's mouth upon his skin. His hands glides down the straps of Ryou gown, off his shoulders until it falls like a white puddle to the floor. The Pharaoh pauses a moment to behold the divine beauty before him as Ryou stood naked in the soft, yellow light of lamps. His hair glistens soft and feathery as snow dove on the cold desert.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Seth moved closer to Ryou. He wanted to ravage the boy deeply, to be inside of him. He missed the comforting warmth and the euphoria of the boy's body against his. His erection straining to be released. Its throbbing head craving Ryou’s heat. The Pharaoh moves closer to Ryou, engulfing him in tight embrace as they kissed passionately. His erection pressed against Ryou’s supple thigh. The heat of the boy skin sends shiver to his shaft making the veins bulge with anticipation. Seth is madden with lust as he cradles the boy's head to deepen their kiss. His other arm supports the small of Ryou's back guiding him closer to him. He traces the curves of Ryou's back to the supple mounds of his buttocks. The Pharaoh then advances towards ryou, pressing him to the wall as he pulls off his shenti grabbing Ryou's leg to his hip and anchors himself. Slowly, he moves up and down rhythmically as their groin presses each other sending a cosmic waves of their touch sends a jolt of dopamine to the brain resulting in total ecstasy.

Seth continues nestling down ryou’s juncture, sucking hard on it. He presses his hand to the wall, his chest closes the space between him and his paramour. He ceases the onslaught of kisses to the boy's neck and shoulder. He then turns him to his chest towards the wall, bending him slightly revealing the suppleness and firmness of Ryou’s buttocks. The Pharaoh looks on as a ravenous beast drunken with lust at the sight before him that glistens into the desert moonlight. He leads the boy to the bed on his back as he kneels on his heels between his legs. He then takes two of his fingers bringing them to Ryou’s lips whispering “Suck it love”, in a dominant yet soft tone. Ryou complies. He then leans forward to the whitenette and kiss him after he sucks his fingers. The King of Egypt then takes the boy's moisten fingers to his own mouth double coating with his hot saliva as he licks ryou’s lips. Slowly he makes his way to the slave’s petite opening, slowly slipping his middle finger around his pucker, rubbing the opening, teasing it with the pad of his thumb as it expands and contracts before slowly penetrating deeply. Seth grows harder as he comes in contact with the searing heat of Ryou’s warmth, that velvety feeling, that gliding suction that allows his finger to wander deeper into his passage. The boy's sphincter tightly grips the Pharaoh finger as he imagines that hot tightness around his thick, veined member 

Ryou lets out a cry of seductive murmurs as his eyes rolling back in his eyes. Seth who was now dripping with precum was very turned on by Ryou’s trembling state and his sultry moans of his undoing. The Paraoh then took his finger out. "No, don-t-t pleasee!!!" the boy pleaded feeling empty of Seth's contact. The Pharaoh consoles him as he slowly rubs his precum to the boy’s opening, penetrating now with two fingers inside him in order to stretch the boy to accommodate the night's activities of erotic pleasures. It was after all many months since he lay with Ryou and the boy was tight as a virgin. Seth did not want to hurt him upon their meeting after so much time apart. Desperately fighting the urge to ravage the boy’s tight opening raw, pounding him into a sensual abyss so that he can feel his King's sexual prowess for days. 

Seth bends the boy lower, pushing his body at a ninety degrees angle to the floor so that he has more access in stretching his hole of their long awaiting coitus. Slowly he dips his fingers in a canister of oil on a desk next to them and continue pressing the boy’s opening as he moans with great want.

“Please Seth I can’t wait much longer. I need to feel you inside me Pharaoh please!”. The boy words dripping with lust.  
“Shhh, my love I must prepare you well. I desperately want to be inside you sweet Ryou” he says as he puts his hand around Ryou neck and presses his lips to his ears. Ryou moans more at the touch of Seth hot breath burns his ears and penetrates to his eardrums, relieving him of his senses to a heighten bliss of euphoria that rivals the best opiates of the Orient. 

Seth then takes Ryou lips, preventing him from moaning as he lines up his member to the boy's now slick opening. He slowly pentrates the helmet of his member into his ring of muscle. Once he pushes into his heat, he slowly settles inside. The Pharaoh was astonished that despite his prolonged efforts to stretch the boy, Royu's opening still latched tightly around the head of his member. After a while of the boy's opening accustomed to the girth of his penal head, Seth slowly pumps slowly, teasing as he moves in and take its head completely out and thrust back in, teasing the boy's sphincter stretching slowly as he forces the helmet head of his penis to pop with force out of the boy's opening causing his hole to twitch in anticipation. The boy gasps at the King's seductive punishment to his sensitive opening . As Ryou opens his mouth to protest, he is ceased once again by his king who kisses him roughly, bruising his lips, biting with passion until its swollen red, breaking the skin. Seth Cups his head into his strong, muscular arms as he finds his way back into the boy's opening. This time he thrusts with force that causes Ryou to arches his entire body upwards to his king at the protrusion of his large member filling his passage way as it pokes that bundle of nerves of pure ecstasy. The king continues to thrust deeply with firm motions as he feels the boy's passage way tightens around his member, milking his cum from his balls. Ryou moans loudly as he feels the ferocity and sexual power as his lover beguiles him without ceasing. He thinks he will pass out with immense pleasure as the Pharaoh reaches between them stroking his cock in rhythm of his powerful thrusts. As Ryou grips the sheets tightly, he tilts his head further in ecstas. The boy feels a tightness in his belly as his cock is fevered by the surging of ropes of white spurts making its way to its penal slit gushing as a fountain upwards between the two men, leaking onto his lover's firm grasp and unto his stomach. As Ryou's neurotransmitter sates the endorphins surging through his body, he tightens around his lover member who grunts ferally as he shoots his hot seed into the boy's body. The Pharaoh can feel his member throbbing at the its release as he continues riding his orgasm out. As he feels his member growing limp, he slowly slides out of the boy and collapse next to him recovering from their exertion. He then turns to Ryou pressing his forehead to his whispering:

“You were magnificent love”, he kisses Ryou’s cheek. He takes Ryou into his arms to the bathing chambers which is adjoining to the bedroom. Seth places Ryou in a standing position as he gathers the oils, fragrances to the bath water. Ryou blocks his arm from gathering the substances.  
“Please, let me do it”, Ryou said sweetly. Seth pauses very intensely, Ryou gets worried he has offended him. “You have just taken care of my needs sweet Ryou. This is little bit is the least I can do. Please allow me this pleasure”.


End file.
